


Permanence

by realmSpinner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Paint, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmSpinner/pseuds/realmSpinner
Summary: Kuroo might have been nursing a monster of a crush on the guy for a while now.  100%, would bang.  100% had already banged, but Kuroo wouldn't mind if the few drunken, no-strings-attached rolls in the sheets became the numerous, all-strings-attached kind.





	Permanence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicheTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicheTales/gifts).



“So how much longer?” Kuroo asked. It wasn't so much a genuine question as it was a taunt, his tone just as provoking as the shit-eating grin he'd purposefully slithered across his lips. Another stroke of a paintbrush slid across his abdomen, courtesy of the center of his attention, one very tall, very blond, and very annoyed Tsukishima Kei.

While Kuroo considered himself a Nice Guy™ , he also considered riling Tsukishima up as one of his favorite pastimes. He watched with open amusement as Tsukishima straightened, giving him a look Kuroo was quite certain could curdle milk.

“Why are you like this?” Tsukishima sighed. Those pretty honey-brown eyes weren't on his face for long, though. They traveled somewhere down by his collarbone. Tsukishima didn't even have to look at the paint palette in his hand, just dipped his brush in water, then in a red color, and that brush was trailing his skin once again. 

“It's an innocent question,” Kuroo replied, content in observing the way Tsukishima's fine eyebrows knit together in concentration. The long, pale fingers holding the paintbrush were very talented, Kuroo knew well. This, them standing in the middle of a huge crowd at the annual Body Painting Festival, was not new. Tsukishima's artwork on his body had nearly won them first place last year... nearly, being the key word. Tsukishima was still salty about it.

“It's a question you've asked thirteen times,” Tsukishima drawled, using a sponge to blend some of the fresh paint before taking a step back to rake his gaze up Kuroo's body. Kuroo shifted his weight from one foot to the other, growing tired of standing still in the same position.

“I think you're stalling so you can spend more time looking at my naked body,” Kuroo said, smug. He was, indeed, as bare as a first-born, as were many people surrounding him, being painted by their own artists. He certainly didn't feel naked, though, having nearly every inch of his body covered with paint. It was fascinating, seeing what people could accomplish with a human canvas. Kuroo didn't have an artistic bone in his body, even if he did claim that he could draw a _mean_ stick figure, but it had always been pretty to look at. As a teenager, he thought he would be one of those people who had tattoos all along their arms and on their back and maybe even on their legs, but the thing about tattoos was that they were permanent, and there was _too much_ Kuroo wanted all over his body. Permanent was a scary thought. 

Paint, though... that was forever changeable, and the talent that some of these body painters had was mind-blowing. Tsukishima, specifically, was mind-blowing, and not just for his natural gift for the arts. 

Kuroo might have been nursing a monster of a crush on the guy for a while now. 100%, would bang. 100% had already banged, but Kuroo wouldn't mind if the few drunken, no-strings-attached rolls in the sheets became the numerous, all-strings-attached kind.

“I think you're projecting your pathetic fantasies again,” Tsukishima replied with a tone not unike artificial sugar. Kuroo wasn't offended, nor was he deterred.

“Oho, don't get me started on fantasies,” Kuroo teased. He leaned forward just a little, enough to not get yelled at but just enough to prove a point. “You told me a couple of yours last time, remember?”

Tsukishima didn't look up at him, but Kuroo did feel a distinct stumble in the normally smooth glide of the paintbrush. He'd spent years debating over what he considered his favorite color, but the charming, light coral hue spreading across the bridge of Tsukishima's nose was suddenly at the top of his list. The sheer affection he felt was also swelling his chest to maximum capacity. It was something he'd dubbed the Tsukishima Effect™ . 

“That's not something to discuss here,” Tsukishima said. Other than the blush on his face, there were no signs of agitation, but there was a certain something that laced his words... a certain edge that made Kuroo's heart flip just as much as it made him feel invincibly daring.

“Why? Would hearing it be...” Kuroo paused for dramatic effect, the corners of his lips jumping in his effort to not laugh. “... _shocking_?”

“I'm going to paint a giant dick on your back,” Tsukishima snapped, narrowing his eyes. Kuroo laughed loudly, seeing a few heads turn to look at the commotion, but not at all caring. He'd always thrived on being center of attention. After all, it took some guts to bare it all in a crowd of strangers, paint on his body or not. But Tsukishima was different in that regard, more reserved with strangers and large groups. Getting him alone, though... he was snarky, meticulous, terribly blunt, incredibly sharp-witted... and apparently kinky, if his drunken fantasy admissions from the last night they'd hooked up were anything to go by. Something like 'erotic electrostimulation' was never even on his list of possibilities, at least until Tsukishima brought it up. Kuroo wasn't ashamed to admit he'd try basically anything as long as Tsukishima was involved.

“Good luck making it as impressive as my own,” Kuroo said with all the boastful pride he could muster. Tsukishima turned his head and slowly closed his eyes, the very picture of a man questioning his existence. Maybe... just maybe, Kuroo shouldn't annoy the object of his affections to death, but it was too amusing not to. That, and the way Tsukishima's nose scrunched up just so was remarkably cute.

“I think I could manage,” Tsukishima responded, bending down to reach the paint palettes at his feet. He switched colors.

“I don't know...” Kuroo said, leaving the statement open-ended. He waited until Tsukishima was standing again, dipping his fresh paintbrush into the water and the gold paint, to lower his voice. “It got some really pretty sounds from you before.”

Tsukishima's honey-brown eyes flickered to Tetsurou's own for a brief, calculating moment. Then, the gaze was broken, and Tsukishima was looking back down at his paint palette.

“... guess it did,” Tsukishima agreed. The consensus threw Kuroo off, making him blink in surprise. Then Tsukishima was giving him a gesture to close his eyes, and he did so instinctively. Even though he couldn't see, he could feel Tsukishima come closer, breathing gently against his face, until the soft bristles of the paintbrush were felt smearing cool paint over his brows. In the huskiest voice, Tsukishima added, “Are you thinking about them now?”

It sent goosebumps across Kuroo's skin. Excitement coursed through his body, knowing Tsukishima was playing along, warming him in the most intimate areas.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Kuroo murmured, loving how close Tsukishima was, yet hating how far apart they were simultaneously. He wanted to open his eyes and see the expression on Tsukishima's face, but he knew the blond would get seriously angry with him if he screwed up his painting, and the paintbrush was still busily marking his face.

“Maybe,” Tsukishima replied, a playfulness in his tone. Kuroo found himself smiling at the sound.

“It's working,” Kuroo exhaled.

“That's what I was hoping for,” Tsukishima said. There were a few more strokes, and then the brush was gone. Kuroo used to opportunity to finally open his eyes, only to be met with quite a merciless grin. “Because as soon as you're hard, I can conveniently raise my voice and say how much of a pervert you are, getting hard over the girl next to us.”

The warmth that had settled through his body turned to ice in milliseconds. There was a girl being painted in large, white flowers a couple feet away from them, clearly the one Tsukishima was referring to.

“... you wouldn't,” Kuroo said, to which Tsukishima shrugged.

“You know me,” Tsukishima answered, looking expectant. Kuroo nearly groaned out loud.

“... ugh, you would,” Kuroo sighed. “You're evil.”

“See, I told you you knew me,” Tsukishima said with a twitching corner of his lips. 

“Give a guy a break,” Kuroo whined.

“Then stop with this lame attempt at flirting,” Tsukishima admonished, giving the signal to close his eyes again. Pouting, Kuroo did so. He assumed what he felt was equivalent to a puppy being kicked, and he hoped his disappointment didn't actually show on his face. Hopefully the paint would cover it up. Tsukishima didn't say anything else, regardless, until he finally backed up and took in all of Kuroo with a critical eye.

A satisfied smile graced his lips, and Kuroo's heart did the flippy thing again.

“We're getting first place this year,” Tsukishima claimed.

\---

They won first place. Kuroo felt really cool, being on stage painted as a phoenix. He also felt really proud of Tsukishima, who had accepted the first place ribbon with a modest smile, but was vibrating with excitement on the inside. Kuroo knew.

They decided to celebrate by grabbing a pizza to go and a 12-pack of beer from a local convenience store. By the time they were fighting their way into Tsukishima's apartment, two of the cans of beer had already been emptied and crushed in their palms. Like respectable citizens, they waited to toss their cans into Tsukishima's recycle bin before moving onto the next.

“That optical illusion one was so good,” Tsukishima praised, content with sipping his beer while Kuroo got into the pizza.

“It was. Which is why it got second place,” Kuroo replied, taking a big bite of pizza.

“I wouldn't have minded if it got first,” Tsukishima spoke, staring at his can of beer contemplatively. Kuroo raised a brow, chewing his pizza and holding back a grin. Tsukishima would never boast about himself, but it was easy to tell that he was incredibly happy to have beaten that optical illusion artwork.

“Shut up. You know yours was incredible,” Kuroo replied. A small smile broke out on Tsukishima's lips.

“It wasn't bad,” Tsukishima said light-heartedly. He took another sip of beer, raking his eyes down Kuroo's form. “… I feel like I want to paint. Can I paint on you?”

“I just washed all that paint off!” Kuroo protested, his words muffled by the pizza in his mouth. Tsukishima's lip pulled up for a brief moment, surely because Kuroo was talking with his mouth full.

“Too bad,” Tsukishima said, grabbing hold of a palette and brush and heading toward his bedroom. “Lie down. I'll just paint your back.”

He disappeared into the room without Kuroo's agreement. Kuroo almost felt miffed at the thought of Tsukishima knowing he would follow.

Not like it was a lie, but... it was the principle of the matter!

“I feel so used,” Kuroo drawled, after he had swallowed his last bite of pizza, grabbed his beer, and meandered into the familiar territory of Tsukishima's bedroom, where he dramatically threw himself onto the bed. “You just want me for my body.”

“It's an admittedly nice body,” Tsukishima replied. Kuroo felt the mattress dip when Tsukishima sat down beside him, and then felt a tug on his shirt. “Off.”

Kuroo sat up to pull his t-shirt up over his head and toss it over the edge of the bed. He immediately flopped back onto his stomach.

“Oh, who's the one with lame attempts at flirting now?” Kuroo drawled. He grabbed a pillow, wrapping his arms comfortably beneath it and resting his chin on top.

“It's a statement,” Tsukishima countered.

“Don't worry. I'm partial to your body, too,” Kuroo said with a smirk. There was more movement, and the feeling of all of Tsukishima's weight sitting on his behind was sudden and startling. “Jeez, don't break my ass!”

“Don't be a baby,” Tsukishima said. Staring absentmindedly at the headboard, Kuroo attempted to steer his thoughts from the fact Tsukishima was straddling him, thighs encasing his hips. He may have succeeded, if the warm drag of Tsukishima's fingers didn't start making imaginary pictures on the skin of his back. This wasn't anything new... Tsukishima said it helped him envision what he wanted to draw. But it was getting harder to steer his thoughts to innocent things when the blond was sitting on him and running the pads of his fingertips along his back. Kuroo took a deep breath in and let it out, and then grabbed his beer to take a drink.

“... you know, nothing's going to suddenly appear,” Kuroo muttered after another minute ticked by. “You have to actually paint.”

“I'm not sure what I want to draw,” Tsukishima admitted. 

“All that inspiration, but you have nothing? You artists are weird,” Kuroo huffed. Tsukishima's fingers suddenly stopped, and Kuroo could feel Tsukishima's hands go lax on his back. Then the blond moved, and Kuroo tensed his shoulders when he felt Tsukishima lie against his back, flattening him against the bed, one leg carelessly tossed between where Kuroo's lied. Tsukishima's chin nestled against Kuroo's right shoulder, one arm tossed across his back and one hand laying gently against Kuroo's arm. Kuroo relaxed, craning his neck to try and look at the other man. He only succeeded in seeing part of his forehead.

“Hey, what other kinks do you remember me telling you about?” Tsukishima asked, his voice quiet, yet loud so close to Kuroo's ear. Kuroo grinned into the pillow, not deterred by the sudden change in subject.

“Oh, now you want to talk about that?” Kuroo teased. He briefly wondered if their closeness would alert Tsukishima to the way his heart was beating too quickly to count the pulses.

“So?” Tsukishima asked again, dismissing the jab and waiting patiently for his answer. Kuroo made a humming noise, as if he were reminiscing. Really, he was trying to come up with something that would get a reaction from the blond.

“I remember something about calling me 'daddy'-”

“I never said that,” Tsukishima denied vehemently. Kuroo laughed, surely shaking Tsukishima's body with the movement. 

“Haha, I don't know, Tsukki,” Kuroo chuckled, saying his nickname affectionately. “I was too drunk and horny to remember the details, beyond you're a kinky fucker.”

“But you remember the electrostimulation,” Tsukishima said skeptically.

“'cause that one was out of left field. Who wouldn't remember that?” Kuroo said, poking fun. There was a briefest of pauses, where Kuroo closed his eyes at the feeling of Tsukishima's breath against his shoulder.

“... is it that weird?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo slit his eyelids open at the hint of vulnerability that showed in the words. 

“Mm, not in a bad way,” Kuroo assured. He bent his arm to brush his thumb over the pale hand that was lying on his bicep. He heard a snort.

“There's a good kind of weird?” Tsukishima asked dubiously.

“Absolutely,” Kuroo agreed with a smile.

“Hm,” Tsukishima breathed, as if contemplating it. Kuroo felt Tsukishima's chin slip, leaving his lips pressed against Kuroo's shoulder. It wasn't a kiss, just a brush, before Tsukishima lifted his head. “I guess you're that good kind of weird.”

Kuroo's cheeks were going to start hurting if he couldn't quit smiling.

“... is that a compliment or an insult?” Kuroo asked. Tsukishima moved, sitting back up on his knees. Kuroo missed the warmth immediately.

“You'll never know,” Tsukishima said. He patted Kuroo's side and lifted himself off of him. “Turn over.”

Kuroo's eyebrows perked up, and he looked over his shoulder curiously.

“Why?” Kuroo asked.

“I changed my mind. I want to paint your chest,” Tsukishima said, waiting. Kuroo flipped himself over, lying his back on the mattress, watching as Tsukishima swung a leg back over him and settled on his lap. As if they had minds of their own, Kuroo's hands secured a position against Tsukishima's jean-clad thighs, fingers splayed.

“I kinda like this position,” Kuroo noted with a jump of his eyebrows. Tsukishima looked down on him with an exasperated, but fond expression. Kuroo loved how he was so much less guarded when it was only the two of them.

“Must everything come back to sex with you?” Tsukishima drawled. He dipped his brush in water and then swirled it in a color on his palette. Kuroo couldn't see which one.

“I am a healthy, growing male and you are gorgeous. Sue me,” Kuroo teased. His recently-discovered favorite color bloomed back onto Tsukishima's cheeks, but the blond didn't look at him, focusing instead on his chest, where Kuroo could feel the brush at work. Kuroo tried his best to keep his breathing even and predictable, so he wouldn't mess Tsukishima up. Curiously, he lifted his head, seeing white streaks against his skin, before comfortably lying his head on the pillow again. His gaze traveled to his can of beer, sitting lonely on the dresser. “… I can't even drink my beer like this.”

The corner of Tsukishima's lips perked up.

“You can survive without the beer,” Tsukishima replied.

“But we're supposed to be celebrating! And sometimes your artwork takes forever!” Kuroo whined. It wasn't that he really minded. It was more like... he had started his mission to get Tsukishima to do that cute thing where his nose scrunched up again. Because he could. “Tsukki.”

Tsukishima paid no heed to his name being called and continued to paint. Kuroo made it a point to say Tsukishima's name, just to annoy him, at least once every minute. Finally, finally, that nose scrunched up, and Kuroo inwardly danced in victory. The victory was short-lived, however, when Tsukishima leaned over, grabbed his beer from the nightstand, and took a drink. The exaggerated sigh of enjoyment and the grin that followed proved it was meant to get a rise out of Kuroo.

“...you monster,” Kuroo hissed. Looking much too proud, Tsukishima set the beer down without offering any to Kuroo and resumed his painting. Kuroo took this as a challenge to resume his badgering. 

“Tsukki.” 

“Tsukki.” 

“I want beer.”

“Alas, the taste of beer has vanished from the... pink, fleshy parts of my mouth, and I am lost.”

The brush was lifted from his chest as Tsukishima's laughter bubbled from between his lips.

“What kind of God-awful poetry was that?” Tsukishima asked, amused.

“The kind from a desperate man,” Kuroo said, trying to be dead-panned, but seeing Tsukishima chuckling was too contagious and it ruined the effect. As Tsukishima's laughter died, a flash of something wicked danced across his eyes, and Kuroo found himself anticipating as Tsukishima reached for his can of beer _again_. He watched as Tsukishima tilted his head back to take a drink, gaze lingering on the curve of his pale neck until the can was being placed on the nightstand again. Tsukishima didn't reach for his brush again, though. Instead, he leaned forward, carefully arching his back so that nothing would touch the paint on Kuroo's chest, and Kuroo felt his breath stutter when he felt one of Tsukishima's hands nestle in the hair on the side of his head and saw the blond's eyelids slip shut.

Kuroo's eyelids followed suit, and then Tsukishima was kissing him. Kuroo melted into the kiss, easily parting his lips so Tsukishima's tongue could slip into his mouth. The taste and smell of the beer Tsukishima had drank was permeating the air around him, and Kuroo sought after it, dragging his tongue along Tsukishima's, licking up any traces of golden liquid. Kuroo would have been content to continue, even if the flavor of beer faded, but those warm, tempting lips were dragged away far too soon. Kuroo opened his eyes to see Tsukishima sitting back up, his tongue peeking out to lick his lips.

Kuroo wanted that tongue back on him already.

“That should hold you,” Tsukishima said with a knowing grin, reaching for his paintbrush again. Kuroo swallowed.

“No,” Kuroo denied with a small shake of his head. “No, I think I'm more thirsty than I was.”

“Are you?” Tsukishima asked needlessly. Kuroo felt the paintbrush travel up his torso, where it circled a nipple with a slow drag that was too deliberate to not be purposeful. When the brush traveled to his other nipple and did the same thing, Kuroo squirmed. Tsukishima laughed again, but this was deeper, more sensual. “See? I knew you were a pervert. You get off on this.”

Had Tsukishima always been this much of a tease? Kuroo couldn't remember, but in his defense, his mind wasn't exactly highly functioning when his blood was rushing south.

“I don't care about the paint. The painter, however...” Kuroo let his sentence trail off, running his hands up and down Tsukishima's thighs. That blush was back on Tsukishima's cheeks, chipping away at Kuroo's self control.

“You better care about the paint. It got you a cash reward today,” Tsukishima chastised, gaze falling self-consciously to the side. As amazing as the guy was, he could never truly take a compliment. It was frustrating, to an extent, because Kuroo could shower him with praise and the blond would find some way to twist his words and change the subject. 

“Ugh. Shut up,” Kuroo groaned, using his arms to push himself up into a sitting position. Tsukishima snapped his head back to Kuroo at the movement, eyes falling to his chest and lips parting.

“The art-”

Kuroo cut him off with a kiss. It was short and sweet, a simple glide of their lips, before Kuroo pulled back just enough to speak.

“You can repaint it a thousand times better at another time,” Kuroo said. Tsukishima opened his mouth to say something, but Kuroo kissed the words right from his lips before offering more of his own. “Right now, I really want that beer I was deprived of.”

The fourth time their lips connected, Kuroo could feel a smile on Tsukishima's. Tsukishima tilted his head, pressing back into Kuroo's lips and wrapping his arms around Kuroo's shoulders.

“Beer. Right,” Tsukishima said mockingly between kisses. “… the paint's going to get everywhere.”

Kuroo made a little noise to acknowledge that he heard the statement, but continued to pepper Tsukishima's lips with kisses as he wrapped his arms around Tsukishima's torso and tugged him to the side. Tsukishima followed the action, until Kuroo was setting him down against the mattress and hovering over him, effectively swapping their positions.

“Water-activated, isn't it?” Kuroo asked before nibbling at Tsukishima's bottom lip.

“Mm, yeah, but I have a feeling you're going to sweat,” Tsukishima replied, scrapping his nails against the back of Kuroo's scalp. Kuroo shivered at the feeling.

“Oho? I hope that's a promise,” Kuroo breathed, flashing Tsukishima a grin before taking his lips again. This time he made sure Tsukishima was too occupied to talk, kissing him deeply and roaming free hands over any piece of Tsukishima he could possibly touch. Tsukishima didn't seem to mind the inability to talk, moaning sweetly into their locked lips and tugging at Kuroo's raven strands, drawing Kuroo's breath from his body. Kuroo relished every little sound, every little touch, because it wasn't often that he was coherent enough to actually _remember_ all the little things. He was going to take full advantage of what he had.

Kuroo brought his hands down between them, unbuttoning and unzipping Tsukishima's jeans. It gave him enough working room to sneak a hand beneath Tsukishima's body and slip it into the back of the pants, gripping the flesh of his ass. Tsukishima's hips rolled at the contact, his lips sucking lewdly on Kuroo's tongue. The blond's hands relinquished their hold on his hair, sliding down Kuroo's neck and over his chest until a palm cupped his growing erection through his khaki pants. Kuroo's eyelashes fluttered at the contact, a quiet, but heartfelt moan falling from between his lips. The blond moved his hand in deliberate circles, coaxing Kuroo's cock to full hardness. Kuroo shamelessly rutted into the hand, giving Tsukishima's ass one final squeeze before taking the hand out of his jeans. He batted Tsukishima's own hand away before gripping Tsukishima's hips and dragging him close, connecting their hips between Tsukishima's spread legs. There was a stutter in Tsukishima's breathing when Kuroo grinded his hips into Tsukishima's.

“Ah..” Tsukishima whined, his arms thrown back over Kuroo's shoulders. He pushed his hips back, rolling himself against Kuroo with his head tilted back and lips parted. He looked beautiful, with red lips and pink cheeks and dilated pupils, rubbing himself against Kuroo in search of pleasure. Every press of their hips sent sparks up Kuroo's spine.

“Mm.. it feel good?” Kuroo asked, dragging his clothed erection across Tsukishima's own, nudging his nose against Tsukishima's cheek, catching his glasses. 

“Want these off,” Tsukishima sighed, reaching down to tug at his jeans. Kuroo grinned, shoving his hands down the back of Tsukishima's jeans again, squeezing his ass before pulling the pants and briefs down. He mourned the loss of friction, but couldn't deny the pleasure in seeing more and more of Tsukishima's skin uncovered. Tsukishima's bare skin alone was just as fascinating as any body art. This was no time to sit and observe, though, a certain sense of urgency attracting Kuroo back to Tsukishima's body like a magnet.

Even with his pants out of the way, Tsukishima's shirt remained. Kuroo trailed a hand underneath the fabric and up his long torso as he hovered back over him, seeking out his lips. It was with wet, breathy noises that they continued their kisses, Tsukishima squirming and arching his torso up beneath Kuroo's touch. He'd never get tired of kissing Tsukishima... even as the air grew humid around them and saliva pooled slowly at the corners of their lips. 

Kuroo felt Tsukishima's hands fiddling with the button of his khakis. He sucked Tsukishima's bottom lip between his teeth, stretching the soft flesh until it popped back into place. A harsh breath came from Tsukishima's mouth, and then the blond was hastily pressing against Kuroo's chest so he could sit up. Tsukishima bent his arms over his own back to grab hold of his shirt and pull it off, throwing it somewhere near where Kuroo had discarded his own shirt. 

Not liking the distance, Kuroo took hold of Tsukishima's arms and pressed him back down against the bed, back into a heated kiss. Tsukishima made a noise, something between a moan and a whine, and he struggled weakly against the hands holding his arms.

“Take your pants off,” Tsukishima managed to say in a brief moment where their lips weren't sealed. He bent a leg, laying a foot against the side of Kuroo's hip and scrunching the khaki material beneath his toes, trying to tug them down. Kuroo knew from experience that Tsukishima grew self-conscious about being the only one naked.

“Not yet,” Kuroo denied, trailing his kisses over Tsukishima's chin and licking underneath his jawline. Without warning, he sucked harshly on the sensitive skin of his neck, earning a sharp gasp and more squirming from his companion.

“Kuroo-”

“My turn to paint you,” Kuroo breathed, observing the reddened blotch on his pale skin with a note of satisfaction. He let go of one of Tsukishima's arms to reach between them and wrap his fingers around Tsukishima's girth. Tsukishima made another pretty noise, hips jolting and his freed hand clutching Kuroo's bare shoulder. Flicking his wrist, Kuroo made good on his promise, sucking more angry red stains onto Tsukishima's neck and collarbone. The blond's skin was soft, smelling faintly of paint and soap, familiar and smooth beneath Kuroo's lips.

“... you.. ah.. suck at painting,” Tsukishima muttered. Kuroo adored the way he could still be snarky while taking stuttering breaths and rocking his hips into Kuroo's hand. 

“Looks pretty good to me,” Kuroo replied, laving his tongue over his newest hickey, tightening his wrist around Tsukishima's cock when he felt precum wet the top of his hand. He swirled his thumb around the head to collect more, feeling Tsukishima's groan vibrating through his chest against his tongue. He lifted himself up, hot gaze trailing down Tsukishima's body. “Then again, look at my canvas.”

Tsukishima's half-lidded gaze fell between them.

“Still waiting to see all of _mine_ ,” Tsukishima said insistently, tugging at Kuroo's khakis again. Kuroo's heart did the flippy thing for the thousandth time, shaken by the idea of Tsukishima calling Kuroo his, even if it was merely a come-back about his pants. What he wouldn't give-

“Patience,” Kuroo chided, warmed by the flash of impatience in Tsukishima's honey-brown eyes. “You had your fun teasing me today... now it's my turn.”

Kuroo released Tsukishima's arm to drag his palm sensually down the curve of Tsukishima's side. He also released Tsukishima's cock, getting a short huff of disappointment from above him, before dipping down and dragging his tongue over one of the pink nubs on Tsukishima's chest. He used his other hand, slicked with precum, to roughly pinch the other nub, feeling Tsukishima arch his chest up into the sensations.

“Kuroo-” Tsukishima gasped, the name dripping like honey off Tsukishima's lips. Kuroo rolled the nub around in his mouth before sucking on it, earning another soft cry. He felt Tsukishima's fingers bury themselves in his hair and pull roughly on the strands. Kuroo cooed at that, before bringing his mouth to the other nipple. Salt greeted his senses as he lapped up the precum, grazing his teeth over the hardened nub. “I didn't... get to touch you... like this.”

Kuroo smiled against his skin.

“Did you want to?” Kuroo taunted. He locked eyes with Tsukishima as he traveled further down. “You could have. We would have had a bit of an audience, though.”

Tsukishima's cheeks became a shade darker and he shook his head. Kuroo feigned disappointment.

“So you didn't want to touch me?” Kuroo asked, keeping their gazes locked, even as he lifted one of Tsukishima's legs and bit into a taut thigh. Tsukishima let out a stuttering breath.

“I wanted to touch you,” Tsukishima murmured.

“Yeah?” Kuroo asked, nuzzling his cheek against Tsukishima's cock. The blond licked his lips, fingers clutching at the bed-sheets. “How would you touch me?”

The sound that came from Tsukishima's throat was strangled as he shook his head again.

“I'm not doing this,” Tsukishima refused, to which Kuroo chuckled. It was amusing how Tsukishima could talk about using electricity as a sexual stimulator, yet couldn't bring it in himself to talk dirty.

“Don't like the thought of people watching?” Kuroo asked huskily, rolling his tongue around the darkened head of Tsukishima's cock and watching Tsukishima's eyelashes flutter. He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked, earning a breathy curse in response, before pulling away with a pop. “I wouldn't mind someone watching right now. They'd get to see how much of a mess I can turn you into.”

He could feel Tsukishima's body tremble at that, and God, he was so hard. Maybe he should have taken Tsukishima's advice and taken his pants off.

“Well I'm not a mess yet,” Tsukishima huffed, reaching up to adjust his glasses. “Especially if you keep stalling.”

Kuroo took that as a clear sign to hurry the fuck up, so he wasted no more time in laving his tongue up the entire length of Tsukishima's cock, leaving behind a trail of saliva that was quickly followed by a pleased sigh. He relaxed his throat and took Tsukishima's cock in deep, breathing in the muskiness of Tsukishima's natural scent and letting the wiry blond hairs on his lower abdomen tickle his nose.

“Ahn.. yeah,” Tsukishima moaned, once again burying his fingers in Kuroo's hair, cradling the back of his head with just enough force to let Kuroo know he wanted to keep him there. Not that Kuroo had any plans on leaving, bobbing his head snuggly around Tsukishima's length, tonguing the prominent vein on the underside. He closed his eyes, spurred on by the ragged breathing and little sounds of encouragement from above, pride swelling in his chest as he felt Tsukishima's shaking thighs clamp against his sides. “Fuck... if you used your mouth like this more, you might not be as annoying.”

Kuroo felt the chuckle come from deep in his chest. He let the cock fall from his mouth, using his tongue to break a string of saliva that connected his lip to Tsukishima's hard flesh.

“I'll use my mouth like this whenever you want me to,” Kuroo promised, looking up at Tsukishima through his lashes and scraping the tip of his tongue back and forth against the slit on Tsukishima's head. Tsukishima's abdomen jumped erratically at that, and his fingers tightened almost painfully in Kuroo's hair. Those fingers than pushed, urging Kuroo to take his cock in again, and Kuroo chuckled breathlessly, teasingly mouthing at the head, but not going any further. 

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima whined. The sound wasn't as desperate as it was a warning, and Kuroo felt a thrill race down his spine. 

“You call my name a lot for someone who thinks I'm annoying,” Kuroo goaded, taking hold of Tsukishima's ball sack and rolling it around in his palm as he continued his kitten licks to Tsukishima's cock. 

“Ugh, you talk big for someone not doing anything,” Tsukishima grit out through his teeth. 

“You're really wet for someone not doing anything to you,” Kuroo taunted, ghosting his lips down and up the heated flesh. There... there was that adorable little nose scrunch that Kuroo always tried to unearth. Unfortunately, he didn't get to observe it for long before one of Tsukishima's hands was pulling at his hair _hard_. Kuroo flinched, but never stopping smirking. “Alright, alright, I get it.”

He waited until his hair was no longer in danger of being pulled from his scalp to part his lips invitingly at Tsukishima's head.

“Fuck my mouth, then. You know you just use me for my body anyway,” Kuroo said cheekily. Tsukishima breathed hard for a moment, his chest heaving up and down.

“Pinch me if it's too much?” Tsukishima asked, smoothing his hand through Kuroo's hair. Kuroo nearly purred at the feeling, nodding his head in consent. This time, when Tsukishima's hands cradled his head and pushed, Kuroo followed without a hitch, opening wide and relaxing his throat again. Tsukishima thrust his cock inside, shallowly at first, and then deeper, until it hit the back of Kuroo's throat. Kuroo didn't have much of a gag reflex, but the feeling of Tsukishima's head pressing against the back of his throat over and over brought tears to his eyes none-the-less. “Hah.. fuck.. so good...”

Kuroo's body trembled from the sound of Tsukishima's wrecked voice. His own cock absolutely throbbed from the sound of it, from the feeling of Tsukishima thrusting into his mouth as he pleased. Desperate for friction, Kuroo lowered his hips onto the bed, groaning around Tsukishima's cock as he rutted against the mattress. The vibrations of his groan made Tsukishima gasp sharply, made his grip on Kuroo's hair tighten again and his hips frantic. 

Through the tears that pooled in his eyes and the one that fell, trailing down his cheek, Kuroo managed to sneak his hands beneath Tsukishima's bottom, gripping the soft globes and pulling them apart. He snuck a finger between the cheeks, rubbing it suggestively across Tsukishima's pucker, feeling the blond tremble and fall apart beneath his hold.

“Swallow it,” Tsukishima demanded, though his voice was weak and desperate. Kuroo hummed in response, and Tsukishima gave one last cry before spilling into Kuroo's mouth. Kuroo hastily swallowed the salty liquid, breathing harshly through his nose, relieved when the blond fell slack beneath him and he was able to fully breathe again. Chest heaving, Kuroo wiped at the wetness in his eyes, until he could clearly see his companion.

Tsukishima was lying bonelessly against the white sheets, an arm slung over his glasses. His spent cock lie against his stomach, a mix of saliva and cum catching in the light around it as his chest heaved up and down. Kuroo's lust-filled gaze traveled up and down the length of his long body, hand reaching into his unbuttoned pants to wrap around himself. He sighed at the relief that the slow drag of his palm brought, managing to take the desperate edge off but in no way diminishing his passion. He decided to go ahead and slip the pants and underwear off, adjusting his position to do so. When he kicked the material off his leg, Tsukishima sat up, arms reaching out. Kuroo shuffled right into them, and both boys lied on their sides, facing each other.

“Coherent yet?” Kuroo asked with a sly grin. He smoothed his hands down Tsukishima's arms, to his waist, where he playfully gripped his hip. Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the cockiness and then dropped his gaze. He ran his fingertips down Kuroo's abs, and when they came back up, there were faint smears of white paint on them.

“Told you,” Tsukishima said, wiggling the white-tipped fingers. 

“Don't care,” Kuroo muttered, leaning forward and ghosting his nose over Tsukishima's. He felt Tsukishima's hands land on his shoulders before the blond's lips were on his. Kuroo loved slow and languid kisses, he really did, but his hard-on was still throbbing, and it was that desperation that propelled him to press harder, to dip his tongue into Tsukishima's mouth. Tsukishima must have known, because he returned the kisses with just as much intensity, even if he'd just came, and swung a long leg over Kuroo's bare waist, hooking it and drawing him closer. 

“... you can get the lube from the drawer,” Tsukishima spoke against his lips, rubbing a thumb across Kuroo's cheek. 

“Mm.. but I want to keep kissing you,” Kuroo sighed, giving Tsukishima's ass another squeeze and nibbling his lip. 

“That mean you don't want to fuck me?” Tsukishima asked, grinning into the kiss. Kuroo groaned, rubbing his cock onto Tsukishima's stomach.

“That's not even a fucking question,” Kuroo grumbled, extracting himself from the warmth of Tsukishima's body. He turned, opening the nightstand drawer and grabbing for the bottle he needed. Tsukishima's fingers trailed down his stomach, through the mess of white paint, stopping just short of where Kuroo's cock hung heavy against his body. With the bottle secured, Kuroo turned back, but didn't go all the way on his side, interested in the way Tsukishima was staring at his stomach, hand smearing the paint. “Having fun?”

“I can't help but get ideas,” Tsukishima admitted. Kuroo huffed, wrapping his arms around the blond and dragging him closer.

“I have stopped everything to let you paint on me a hundred times, but now is not going to be one of those times. Sorry,” Kuroo said with finality, clearly not sorry at all. A grin lit up Tsukishima's features.

“Why not?” Tsukishima asked needlessly, still drawing imaginary drawings onto Kuroo's abs.

“Why not, he asks,” Kuroo sighed, as if he were disappointed. Tsukishima brought one hand up and pressed a finger against Kuroo's nose. Kuroo blinked at the unexpected move, going cross-eyed to see a blotch of white on the end of his nose. His heart did the flippy thing times five when Tsukishima giggled... _giggled, holy shit_.

He was so smitten.

He surged forward to kiss the pretty sound right off of Tsukishima's lips. Behind Tsukishima's body, he popped the cap of the lube open, pouring a generous amount on his fingers and rolling them together to warm it.

“...I think I really like this,” Kuroo admitted, dipping down to nuzzle his face into Tsukishima's neck. He could feel the pulse of Tsukishima's heartbeat there.

“Paint on your nose?” Tsukishima asked lightheartedly. Kuroo grinned against his neck, leaving a kiss on the soft skin and shaking his head.

“You and me like this... without the influence of alcohol,” Kuroo replied lowly, as if it was a secret to be shared only between them. His heart pounded away as he said it, because it was the closest admission to the fact he had a huge crush on the blond that he'd ever let himself reveal. He trailed kisses along Tsukishima's adam's apple so it wouldn't seem as poignant of a statement as it was.

“... didn't this whole thing start with beer?” Tsukishima asked, voice low but playful. Kuroo lifted his head to place a kiss on his lips.

“Not _drunk_ ,” Kuroo clarified, breathing in Tsukishima's air and staring feverishly into Tsukishima's eyes. He trailed his hand down, between Tsukishima's cheeks. “So I can really appreciate how you sound.”

Rubbing his slickened finger insistently over Tsukishima's pucker, dipping it in ever-so-slightly, Kuroo watched Tsukishima's eyes flutter shut and felt his fingers tighten on his shoulder.

“I should be quiet just to spite you,” Tsukishima murmured.

“But can you?” Kuroo challenged. Tsukishima's eyes opened to toss him a glare before Kuroo found himself swept away in another kiss. He responded eagerly, slipping his finger in deeper. Tsukishima hiccuped a little sound against his lips, tossing his leg further on Kuroo's hip.

Even with only one finger moving in and out, he could feel how hot and soft Tsukishima was inside, and it made his cock throb impatiently. Tsukishima wiped his hand against the sheets beneath them before wrapping it around Kuroo's swollen cock. Kuroo keened at the attention, scraping the top of Tsukishima's mouth with his tongue and pressing his hips into Tsukishima's working hand. He dared another finger in Tsukishima's wet hole, scissoring the digits to stretch him. Tsukishima's lips fell from his own, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip as his eyebrows knotted and his breathing came in short pants. 

Kuroo watched him, eyes flickering over where his teeth abused his lip to where his lashes fluttered behind his frames. He laid a kiss on his knotted brows, letting his lips linger against his forehead. 

“Mm,” Tsukishima hummed, tilting his head to where their lips brushed one another. They didn't quite kiss, content in leaving them there, until Kuroo's fingers curled just right. “Uhn!”

Tsukishima gasped against his lips, clutching once again at his shoulders. 

“See? Those are the sounds I like,” Kuroo muttered, diving his fingers a little deeper, splitting them a little wider. Tsukishima's hand slipped away from his cock, the blond, instead, sliding their bodies together. Kuroo could feel that he was hard again, and he shuddered when Tsukishima rubbed their cocks together.

“Give me more,” Tsukishima panted, hands slipping around the back of Kuroo's neck. Kuroo fell back easily into a kiss, moaning at the way Tsukishima's hips rolled, sliding their cocks together with each movement. He wiggled a third digit in, licking up the mewl that crawled up to Tsukishima's lips, curling his fingers in a way that filled the air around them with soft squishing noises. One of Tsukishima's hands clumsily made it back to his shoulder, grabbing and pulling. Kuroo pushed himself off his side, sliding his pruned fingers from Tsukishima's hole and rolling on top of him. He slotted himself between Tsukishima's legs, rubbing his leaking cock against the softness of Tsukishima's bottom as they continued their kiss. Kuroo wrapped his arm around Tsukishima's thigh, slipping his knees beneath Tsukishima's backside to lift him up and using his free hand to guide his cock inside.

Kuroo drew in a sharp breath at the feeling of sinking inside of Tsukishima, breaking their kiss and hanging his dizzy head. The way his insides squeezed him like a glove, hot and wet and supple... Kuroo moaned his appreciation as he bottomed out. He heard Tsukishima's quick breaths and lifted his head, taking in the way his eyes were shut tightly, his well-kissed lips parted, the blush blooming beautifully against his skin. Kuroo kissed the corner of those lips and rolled his hips. Tsukishima gasped at the feeling, his lips falling further apart and his eyelids lifting to lock gazes with Kuroo. 

Kuroo held that gaze as he rolled his hips again, and again, each grind a little deeper, a little faster, coaxing pleasured moans and whines from the blond's throat, until Tsukishima's head dipped back, too overwhelmed to keep eye contact. Kuroo ran shaky hands down to Tsukishima's hips, where he gripped them, pushing in and out of Tsukishima with an increasingly bold pace.

Tsukishima cried out at the onslaught, meeting each of Kuroo's intrusions with a heavy slam of his hips. His erection bounced with every movement, hard and leaving splats of precome decorating his lower stomach. Kuroo was enraptured by the sight, determined to make Tsukishima lose his mind. He leaned forward, bending Tsukishima's body a little more, plunging in at a new angle. It was the right thing to do, based on the way Tsukishima's body jolted.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Tsukishima repeated mindlessly, scrambling to wrap a hand around his own cock and jerk himself off. Kuroo licked his lips at the sight, eyes bouncing between his cock drilling Tsukishima's gaping hole and Tsukishima's fist working furiously over his own weeping cock. It was probably one of the sexiest things Kuroo had experienced in his life.

“You're incredible,” Kuroo sighed. He loosened his grip on Tsukishima's hips, lowering himself until an elbow was on either side of Tsukishima's head. He kissed Tsukishima, needy and fervent, pressing him into the pillow. He pulled his hips back and thrust forward, one intense push, enough to make Tsukishima's body jump and break their kiss with a gasp. Kuroo nudged their noses together, open lips breathing into each other's mouths, and Kuroo met his gaze before doing it again, burying himself deep with one harsh thrust. Tsukishima moaned loudly, eyes hot as molten lava staring into Kuroo's own. Kuroo repeated it, each thrust intense but slow, feeling sweat bead on his forehead and watching Tsukishima's glasses start to fog. God, he wanted to come, but at the same time, he wanted this feeling of euphoria to continue forever.

“Oh.. ah.. Kuroo, please,” Tsukishima pleaded, wrapping his legs around Kuroo's waist. Not being able to deny Tsukishima, Kuroo finally chased after his orgasm, hips jerking wildly. He watched Tsukishima's eyes go wide and his expression twist in pleasure. “Hah- an- an- yeah-”

Tsukishima's whole body shuddered as his second orgasm ripped through him. Kuroo watched as he pumped himself through it, a desperate sound leaking from between his lips when Tsukishima clamped down on him, making every drag of his cock that more intense. Kuroo quickly leaned down and bit the curve of Tsukishima's neck as his own orgasm grabbed hold and shook him to his core, painting Tsukishima's insides with his come.

His body sagged, but he stubbornly held himself up so he wouldn't fall on Tsukishima. He detached himself from the blond's neck, apologetically lapping at the skin he'd bitten. Slowly, he pulled out and laid on his side alongside the blond, attempting to get his breathing under control. Tsukishima tiredly turned toward him, laying his hand on top of Kuroo's arm. Kuroo appreciated the connection, knowing they were probably both too hot to cuddle. His gaze traveled across the hickies he'd marked across Tsukishima's skin and neck, all of them blooming a bright red. He felt his lips curve up into a smile, proud of his work, and then realized his mouth was a little dry. He suddenly remembered his beer, left sitting on the nightstand. 

“Hey, I can finally get my beer,” Kuroo announced, turning and sitting up to grab it. He tilted his head, letting the liquid fill his mouth. He immediately grimaced and swallowed. “Ugh, it's warm now.”

Tsukishima chuckled against his pillow.

“Idiot,” Tsukishima admonished lightly.

“Well that's mean, considering I just rocked your world,” Kuroo replied. Tsukishima shot him a look, one that screamed 'are you serious', and sat up, running a hand through his disheveled hair. Kuroo briefly wondered what his own looked like, because he had a lot more of it. 

“I'm going to take a shower,” Tsukishima said, rubbing his fingers together. There was still dried white paint on them. He seemed to pause and stare at his fingers for a bit, before he lifted his head to look at Kuroo. Kuroo tilted his own head in question. Tsukishima said nothing, though, opting to scoot across the mattress and press his lips to Kuroo's. Kuroo hummed happily, leaning into a kiss that could only be described as slow but passionate. Kuroo's head was still buzzing when Tsukishima pulled away. “Do you want to go get breakfast tomorrow morning?”

Kuroo perked up at the thought of spending more time with the blond.

“Sounds good,” Kuroo said, chipper. A slow smile trailed across Tsukishima's lips.

“Then... it's a date,” Tsukishima concluded. Normally, Kuroo would take the words figuratively. After all, it was a common phrase. But... something in the way Tsukishima had said them, had almost shyly looked away, tugged at Kuroo's heart. He watched with wide eyes as Tsukishima slid off the bed and made his way to the bathroom, hesitating outside the door and tossing a look over his shoulder. That favorite color was back, crossing the bridge of his nose. “I like us like this, too.”

It was murmured, but Kuroo still picked it up. Tsukishima disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Kuroo stayed staring at that door for a while, stunned, before allowing the words and their meaning to truly sink into his system. Letting himself fall against the bed, he buried his burning face and overjoyed smile into a pillow.

He may have chosen paint because it wasn't permanent, but he was going to work really hard to make sure this budding relationship between Tsukishima and himself _was_.


End file.
